bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:JTS618/Big Brother 8- Cast Reveal Number 2
Prepare to meet the next FOUR houseguests entering the BB house this season! Edie Maddox '''Edie Maddox '''is a 23 year old mathematics student from Michigan. Edie isn't afraid to admit that she is a mathematic fanatic. Ever since she was young, algebraic functions and geometrical rules easily came to her. Maddox describes it as, "A blessing and a curse. Because of how I look, most people assume I'm just another stereotype, but that couldn't be furher from the truth." A recent graduate from Michigan State University, Edie is looking to further her education and her overall goal is to work on mathematic algorithms in military and government bases. Don't let the blonde hair and blue eyes fool you, Edie has a brain and she plans on utilizing it to the best of her ability. "These other houseguests better watch out. They don't even know the storm they're about to encounter with me!" Watch this math loving firecracker play the game this season on Big Brother! Miles Douhan '''Miles Douhan '''is a 21 year old photographer from Oregon. At only 21 years old, Miles is one of the youngest contestants on this season, but he's proven to be wise for his young age. Miles recently came out to his family and he explains it as the best and worst experience of his life. "Some people understand, others don't. It is what it is. And I think that could resonate with how I play the game. You can't have everyone work with you. There will be people against you and you just have to deal with that," Douhan states. A self-proclaimed superfan, Miles could not be more excited to get into the house and start playing the game. Miles also isn't ruling out the idea of a showmance but he isn't feeling too confident he will find the man of his dreams in the house. Douhan jokingly states, "I'm probably the token gay this season, but I'm fine with that. Token gays represent!" At only 21 years old, Miles proves to be wise with a sense of humor and we couldn't be more excited to watch him play on this season of Big Brother! Renae Levenson '''Renae Levenson '''is a 31 year old LGBTQ+ counselor from Pennsylvania. Renae expresses how much she loves her job as she gets to interact and help people that have struggled with the same things Renae has. Renae came out as a lesbian when she was 17 years old. Her family was not as accepting as she had initially assumed, and her parents didn't talk to her for five years afterwards. The relationship is still rocky, but Renae claims she has learned she's not the one with the problem. In fact, Renae is married to, Abby, her wife. Renae and Abby have been married for the last three years since the legalization of gay marriage, however, they've been together for a total of nine years. Renae has used her relationship with Abby to show her parents that she is normal and that she really does love Abby. This is also why Renae attended college and earned her degree in psychology and sexuality studies. Levenson states, "I know what it's like to not be accepted...to not feel loved, and I've made it my life mission to help young people that are going through that same struggle I was going through. Because the reality is, it does get better." Renae is ready to play her favorite game ever and she wants to lay low as much as possible before really making power moves! Rohit Banjeree '''Rohit Banjeree '''is a 25 year old marketing associate from Washington. Rohit LOVES to party but he also knows how to be serious, especially when at work. But once Rohit isn't on the job, he's out partying with his friends at multiple different nightclubs in Seattle. Rohit describes his personality as "night and day." He knows how to have a good time but also understands that work needs to be done in an orderly manner. Rohit has tried the dating scene many times, especially trying to find girls at the nightclubs. Each time he seems to come up short and Rohit is eager to meet a beautiful woman in the Big Brother house. He expresses that he knows how dangerous a showmance can be, but "if the chick is hot enough, why wouldn't I give it a try." Although he is a party guy that loves interacting with women, he was raised in a very strict Hindi household, and he claims, "Respecting women is something I take very seriously. I know the stigma guys like me can have and I don't want to feed that stigma anymore!" Watch out for the wild Rohit on Big Brother 8! Category:Blog posts